project_pokemonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheRealPeterGreek/Do's and Don'ts for PvP
Here is a guide about PvP battling and ways to improve in PvP. Do: Using a balanced team Most PvP focused teams are very balanced and composed of these Pokemon: Two physical attackers, two speciall attackers and two defenders. In this way, you can play very well and sweep with your offensive 'mons when the opponent is in serious trouble while walling with your defensive ones. Here is a good example: Mega-Pinsir Weavile Greninja Gengar Celesteela Chansey This team is how a balanced team should be. Don't: Using a team with untrained Legendaries This is a very common mistake in the meta. Just because your Pokemon is legendary, it does not mean it will be good. Especially when you neglect EV training, which is vital for PvP. Also, I am sick and tired of people using Mewtwo, Darkrai and Giratina on every battle. If you are a good battler with a strong team and you face an 8-badge player with Mewtwos, this is an almost guaranteed win. STOP USING UNTRAINED UBERS!!!! Do: Switching when in trouble Switching out Pokemon is vital for PvP battling, as no one likes being at a disadvantage. By switching, you can send a Pokemon that resists the attack of the opponent. Prediction matters a lot, especially when you are against a common and very used Pokemon, like Greninja. However, don't overpredict, because the opponent may predict the switch and use an unexpected super effective move. Don't: Keeping the Pokemon in battle regardless of type disadvantage Another mistake made by most players. For example, imagine your Weavile being against a Mega Lopunny. Under normal circumstances, you would switch to a Ghost Pokemon like Dusclops in order to avoid the guaranteed OHKO. However, most players don't even do that, even if their Pokemon is in huge trouble. People keeping Scizor in the battlefield when it is against a Fire-type like Mega Charizard X are common and easy to defeat. These people who don't switch and have untrained Ubers will not pose any threat to your solid PvP team. Do: Using suitable items Items are also useful, because they provide helpful support depending on your Pokemon. Life Orb is used by strong attackers, most commonly Greninja and Garchomp, and it allows them to strike really hard while losing a bit of their HP (Pokemon with the Sheer Force ability won't lose HP if they use a move with an additional effect). Leftovers provide useful recovery to walls like Celesteela and Suicune, who also have some other recovery moves. Last but not least, the Eviolite makes unevolved Pokemon like Chansey, Dusclops and Porygon2 powerful walls. (Just look out for Knock off) Don't: Using whatever item you have on random Pokemon Geez, how much I must feel sorry for people who put Leftovers on sweepers, thinking that they will have reliable recovery? And how much must I facepalm when I see defensive Pokemon with Life Orb? These opponents who do so are a waste of time as they don't even do the right things. Combined with the two previous problems, these people are a complete joke. These were some good PvP tips. Don't forget to leave a comment. Category:Blog posts